Chance
by andersex
Summary: Love so alike, that none can slacken, none can die. [OneShot?]


**Chance**

**Disclaimer: **The words in the quotations were from a movie called 'Tristan & Isolde', I'm not sure where the original text is from, so if you know, feel free to enlighten me. I don't own any of the lost characters, but I do own their mind sets

One-Shot

"_There she who bore you brought you forth_

_Set me as a seal upon your heart_

_As a seal upon your arm;_

_For love is as strong as death._

_For love is as strong as death_

_"My face in thine eyes, thine in mine appears, _

_And true plain hearts do in the faces rest; _

_Where can we find two better hemispheres? _

_Without sharp north, without declining west?_

_Whatever dies, was not mixed equally; if our two loves be one, or thou and I._

_Love so alike, that none can slacken, none can die."_

He reached up and gently brushed the strand of blonde hair out of her face. She looked slightly taken aback, but he shrugged off the look and tightened the hold he had on her, holding her in a tight embrace. The last 6 months on the island had been torture, especially after the death of John Locke.

John and Boone had been walking through the jungle when John stopped walking and stood staring up at the sky. In bewilderment, Boone looked towards the sky but unlike Locke, he just saw clouds and sky. Locke claimed that he saw a beechcraft crash and he took off like a rocket into a section of the forest. Boone was startled, had Locke gone completely mad? He wasn't sure, but since he was the only one around, Locke was his responsibility. He tread along after Locke, being careful so that he didn't stumble and fall, Shannon wouldn't be happy if he damaged his 'pretty' face, as she called it.

Ever since that night in Australia, their relationship had changed, it had just taken a romance with Sayid for Shannon to realize that she really was in love with him and it only took him two talks with Sawyer to realize that he loved her too. He still couldn't believe he had partaken in a conversation with Sawyer, where the end result didn't occur with him getting the shit beaten out of him. He charged on through the forest, following the retreating back of John Locke, his island mentor. Without John, Boone probably would have been dead, considering he almost got eaten by a boar on their first hunt.

Finally John had stopped running, and was looking up at a tree. In bewilderment, Boone glanced up at the tree as well, and felt his heart stop the second he saw what was in it; A beechcraft. He immediately felt like a complete and total asshole for ever doubting John's sanity and his judgment. He wanted to apologize, but he just couldn't muster out the words. Locke went over to where the tree was, at the base of the tree he stared up at it, a sad expression on his face. Boone looked at him in confusion, one minute Locke was happy and the next he looked as if he was going to cry! The man was just a bucket of confusion and emotion! He noted as he surveyed the tree and the man at the base of it.

"Goodbye Boone" Locke had said, as he gazed up at the tree one more time. More confused now than ever, Boone took one step towards Locke, and as he stepped towards Locke, the yellow beechcraft fell from the top of the tree, crushing the man at the base. Boone gaped in horror, rushing towards the beechcraft. His memories from that day are scattered, basically just of what people told him. Apparently he carried Locke's dead body back to camp, and then passed out, but he couldn't remember.

Over the next three months, people started dropping like flies. Jin and Sun were killed in the jungle by a polar bear and Michael and Walt went out on the raft but, they never returned, everyone assumed they died. About 2 months later, Sayid left their camp to go live with the French woman, turns out he had really loved Shannon and couldn't bear to see her with Boone. Hurley drowned in the ocean and apparently there had been heroin in the beechcraft and Charlie, a **heroin** addict, had found it, and accidentally overdosed. People gradually started losing hope after that, especially when Jack, Sawyer and Kate had been taken by these 'others' whoever they were.

The island community was dwindling. It now consisted of himself, Shannon, that guy from the hatch named Desmond, Claire, and Aaron. Finally, about 5 months in, Jack returned. When he came back, he delivered the news that Kate and Sawyer would be staying with the others, to raise their daughter who was soon to be born. You could see the immediate pain on Jack's face as he said this, it was obvious that he was heads over heels in love with Kate, but she had chosen Sawyer, and not him.

Claire and Desmond ended up falling in love, and they had a small island wedding in which Boone was the priest. After they were married, they took a walk up to meet the others, after Jack had told them about how the others were taking people away so they could have 'better lives'. Jack chose not to go, but to stay with Shannon and Boone.

Boone wrapped his arms tightly around Shannon, reminiscing about how they had lost so much in so long. He looked down at their arms, at the initials carved in their skin. She rested her head on his shoulder, tears trickling down her face. Boone knew that Shannon would never agree to living with the others, no matter what he said to her, she wasn't the type of person who would just go with the crowd because they were alone.

He snuggled up into her arms, and wiped her tears away, ignoring his own. He settled his hand on her stomach, as he thought back to something he had read oh so long ago.

"_There she who bore you brought you forth"  
_

He smiled at Shannon's slowly closing eyes, she was getting tired. She didn't know how happy he made him, how she had truly saved him.

_Set me as a seal upon your heart_

He loved her more than he would ever tell her, for he didn't know how to put the way he felt into words; it was something special; Something written in his heart.

_As a seal upon your arm;_

He traced the length of the initials on his forearm, cut into his skin as her love was to his heart.

_For love is as strong as death._

_  
_And their love is as strong as death; even death could not keep him away from her. He loved her too much and he would never be ready to say goodbye, unless he knew that she would be okay and be taken care of. Because without her he had nothing, and with her he had more than he ever could have imagined.

_"My face in thine eyes, thine in mine appears,_

He looked down at her sleeping form and realized her eyes and fluttered open, she was looking at him, with deep admiration. He smiled up at her and she smiled back.

_Whatever dies, was not mixed equally; if our two loves be one, or thou and I._

Even though they had lost so much they still had each other, and as long as they had that somehow, they would be okay.

_Love so alike, that none can slacken, none can die."_

Together they stand a chance, but alone? They wouldn't last a minute because love is the one thing that can save you, when you never stood a chance.


End file.
